User talk:Ashleii/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox roller coaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KoopaTroop (Talk) 13:19, June 25, 2010 Nice Infobox! Hey! Nice job making that infobox on Top Thrill Dragster! It looks good! I think I'll use that for all the other coasters too! Thanks! KoopaTroop 17:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC)KoopaTroop You're back! Hi Alex-Sixand! Nice to see you back! I remember you editing here about a year ago, and adding the infobox which is still in use today; although, it has been modified several times! Well, I hope to see you around more in the furuture. Have a good day! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, I did see your articles. I'm particularly impressed with the article on Two-Face: The Flip Side. There is a lot of information and good formatting (besides one minor bug with the video that I can easily fix)! Once again, welcome back! MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey there! Just so you know, you can actually make your own infoboxes anytime by going to this page and following the instructions there. Once you're done making it, you can add it to this page in the appropriate category. Let me know if you run into any problems! MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Bored Jonesof 14:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Hey Alex-Sixand, I'm Bored. Do you want to chat? Thanks. Missed You in Chat Jonesof 16:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Hey Alex-Sixand! I'm Sorry I missed you chat, I'm still online if you wanna chat. Article Improvement Project Hey Alex-Sixand! I'm excited to see that you want to participate in the Article Improvement Project! I temporarily removed the award on your page since you haven't yet made the kinds of edits that would give you that award. Once you have started editing a few pages with minor problems, or adding more facts to the articles, or even just adding pictures, you will be re-awarded. Thanks for reading, and I'm looking forward to working with you more in the future! MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for helping with this project! I re-added your award. Next time, though, may you please try not to directly copy Wikipedia? You can get ideas from there, and use their same sources, but if you copy it word-for-word, it makes the wiki seem pointless. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Adventure Jonesof 03:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey Alex! Guess what? You went on a adventure with my friends and met Harriet and Emily and Russel too! Hey you wanna chat tomorrow at 11:00 am? Bored Jonesof 14:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Hey Dude, I'm Bored. Do you want to go on a adventure? or chat? (It could include roller coasters) Chat? Jonesof 17:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Hey Alex-Sixand, Do you wanna chat? Thanks. B.O.R.E.D Jonesof 01:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Hey dude, I'm so bored. Do you wanna chat? Thanks. Interview Hello! I just thought of this new idea that might be a lot of fun for everyone here. It is an interview! If you'd like to participate, I will send you a few questions about this wiki, and just real life (pertaining to roller coasters, of course), and when you answer the questions, I'll publish it as a blog post on the wiki! Let me know if you're interested, or if you have ideas for questions. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hooray! You're back! I was just thinking about you recently. Glad to see you've returned! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I wanted to come back because i wanted to see how it was going lately. I did the wiki a page on Six Flags New Orleans and the roller coasters. I also added pages for The Great Alonzo's Cannonball Coaster and Python for Six Flags America. I also accidently added a Road Runner Express duplicate for Magic Mountain! (i had no idea it was published, i wonder why my brain shut off on me). ---Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 19:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) added a message A very Belated Welcome! I would welcome you to '''Coasterpedia, '''but you have been here longer than me, so I don't think it is necessary. But, because you have been in-active for so long, and I have never met you before, I think it is safe to give you, a very, belated welcome! Welcome back! Ruler of the Coasters 19:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to see you helped me with some of my edits. ---Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 19:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) no problem. Well, I hope you stick around with us! Have a great day! Ruler of the Coasters 19:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Brony? Hey Alex! I was looking at my subscribers on YouTube, and I noticed that one of them was a Brony... I'm pretty sure that MrTomato26 was you, right? If so, BROHOOF!!! /) MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that IS me. Glad to see you took notice! BROHOOF!!! ;D ---Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 01:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::A major announcment: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, ARE NOW BOOMERANG! "lets go ladies!" *music plays* "Goody goody!" ::Sorry, just had to do that. It was the commercial on when they announced that the PPG's will be on Boomerang. Ruler of the Coasters 13:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I dont like the show anymore, lol, i just cant figure out how to change my dumb signature. -Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 16:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::LOL! You go to "My Preferences" and edit the "Signature" section. MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I still can't figure out why it won't let me use a certain sig. Ruler of the Coasters 10:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Well I missed you So, I guess that would be no. Ruler of the Coasters 13:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure That would be great chatting to you but we just have to be online at the same time :) If I see you then yah but I havn't seen you on chat... Lachlan5963 18:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC)